


My Safe Space

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>AU. Married couple. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Safe Space

It's months after they did Big Brother, as a couple, Kristina has, finally, been able to sleep properly through the night and Nancy can't help but smile at how content her wife, her Kristina, looks. She had been wondering if she'd ever dare ask Kristina to marry her but after Big Brother it had been so clearly needed. She had proposed on the exact anniversary of them meeting 8 years ago, smiling happily when Kristina agreed. The two of them haven't exactly been willing to seperate since then and Kristina has begun to relax. The tension of the Big Brother house, then the wedding, had been a little much but now, lying here, safely curled into her wife, her Nancy, she is safe and calm. Nancy has smiled at her a few times but now, as Nancy presses a soft kiss to her hairline, Kristina finds herself speaking softly, surprising herself with her own words but meaning every moment of them. 

"My favorite place isn't made out of four walls, my favorite place is the feeling I get when I'm around you."

Nancy smiles, kissing her gently. 

"Ti amo moglie mia..."

It's soft, but honest and Kristina smiles. 

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moya dorogaya..."

They understand each other's languages now, well, mostly and Kristina smiles at the confused look on Nancy's face before speaking again, translating it simply into Italian. 

"Ti amo troppo, tesoro mio..."

Then, almost whispers a final, soft-spoken. 

"My Nancy."

Nancy smiles, kissing her forehead softly. 

"My little Krissie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ti amo moglie mia
> 
> translates as
> 
> "I love you, my wife"
> 
> Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, moya dorogaya
> 
> &
> 
> Ti amo troppo, tesoro mio 
> 
> translate as "I love you too my darling"


End file.
